no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Worst Types Of Cod Zombie Players
Introduction Hello guys, this is Originator and today I will announce some of the worst types of Cod Zombie Players out there. Zombies is great for teamwork, but sometimes, that's not always the case as there are some players out there that ruins your zombie experience you just makes you want to strangle them. So anyways, here they are! The worst types of cod zombie players! Players and Information Insta-Killjoys- We all know about killjoys, but what about Insta-killjoys? Well let me tell you what they are, let's just say that you have alot of zombies in your window or in your area and you got the insta-kill power up( Or in this case, also a double points), you're ready to rack up alot of points, until some guy with an smg or whatever, comes up behind you and starts shooting all your zombies, ruining your chance. Now sure this may be useful in some situations like if a teammate is getting cornered or something, but if that player is fine, don't start spraying your smg at their zombies.... let them have the kills and points. " Revive me!" Micers- They are the types of players who play without a mic, but as soon as they get down, they will turn on their mics and shout " Revive me! I got a raygun". And if you revive them, then there mic will be off. Like seriously? Why only use the mic for that, I mean we know that you're down, you don't have to shout it in our ears! If you're gonna use a mic, then use it throughout the whole game, not just to shout " Revive me!" Wonder Weapon Thieves- They are the types of players who would let you or a teammate to go down and bleed out with the wonder weapon just so they can get it. Look, I don't care if you want that thundergun, if I or another person got it, oh well too bad, but you don't have to act like a donkey just so you can get that wonder weapon, I mean sure they are powerful, but regular guns are too! False Pros- They are the types of players who think they are so good at zombies and that they know everything about the map, but yet they go down alot, don't know how to do things on certain maps, and are basically noobs. If you're like this, then don't clam yourself to be a " pro" zombie player, because you're not. Window Stealers- They are the types of people that go into your window and steal your zombies, even though there are 4 windows ( maybe more), if there side has barely or no zombies at all and they see you with all the zombies, they will come over there and shoot their pistol, knife, throw a grenade, shotgun them, etc to them. Bro, I don't care if you have no zombies, just stay in it or get lucky. Box Hogger- They are the types of players who will hog the box for himself or herself if they get alot of points or during a fire sale and won't let you have a spin. If you're one of those people, learn to share or let someone who has no ammo or have crappy guns a chance to hit the box, who cares if you don't have a wonder weapon, regular guns are fine. Don't just spin the box everywhere you see it 24/7, because the box is for everybody! AFK'ers. They are the types of players who are afk throughout the whole match or for a few or more rounds. These players will be down alot so if you want, keep on reviving them while trying to not make yourself go down. If you're doing something, don't go into a lobby. If you have to get something to eat, go to work, go to the bathroom, etc, don't join a lobby unless you got a mic and you tell people to not ready up until you are or you need someone to protect you because it's a waste of player slot. TBA Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:List